Bilog of a Bond
by Virgulin Tartaquamis
Summary: An example of the close bond that has been formed between Rikku and Yuna. (There's a bit of yuri)
1. The discover

(I do not own the rights of using the Final Fantasy X characters in this fanfic. I only own the rights of the fanfic itself, the plot. Please R&R.)  
  
Spira's been peaceful since Yuna made Sin vanish. She's been wondering what she could do to keep helping people. After losing someone she cared a lot, she felt that she had to help other people because, somehow, she'd be helping herself too.  
  
Rikku came into Yuna's room in such rush that it made Yuna drop the vase she was holding, making a disturbing noise.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry, Yunie! It's just that..." Rikku began.  
  
"It's okay, Rikku. I was going to throw this away, anyway. You just helped me do it... literally!" she said, then both laughed. "What were you gonna say?"  
  
"Um, nothing." Rikku said, then left.  
  
Yuna got puzzled, then.  
  
It was dinner time. It was a tradition at the airship to have dinner always while the airship is landed, so there are no turbulences and no 'emergencies', like Rikku liked to say.  
  
"When are we going to go back to Besaid?" Lulu asked Brother.  
  
"Mayja sa ymuha!" Brother said, while eating like a hungry bulldog.  
  
"He told you to leave him alone. But I can answer that: we're landing on Besaid on the last take-off!" Rikku said.  
  
"So that means... it'll be good-bye..." Yuna said to Rikku. She stared at her.  
  
"Uh, no, of course not. We'll come back to visit you." Rikku said.  
  
"Those are just words..." Yuna said, with some tears coming out of her eyes. "Sorry, I need to be alone..." she said, running away to her room.  
  
"Hueco kenm." Brother said, seeming full.  
  
Rikku got up and went to Yuna's room. Yuna's never been good with locks so the door was unlocked.  
  
"Yunie?" Rikku said, while opening the door. Yuna was in her bed, in a nightwear.  
  
"Rikku..." Yuna said, without getting up.  
  
Rikku approached Yuna and touched her.  
  
"We've created something, haven't we? A close bond." Yuna said.  
  
"Yeah. I... I've never felt this before." Rikku bowed and laid on the bed, hugging Yuna.  
  
"We're going to be together forever." Yuna said. "Won't we?"  
  
They looked at each other for some seconds. Yuna, then, kissed Rikku's lips with such kindness that Rikku moaned with pleasure. The kiss continued for even one minute.  
  
"Yes..." Rikku said, then. "We're going to be together forever." 


	2. The decision

Brother was acting more nervously than usual.  
  
"It's time! It's time! It's time, tyssed, frana yna drao?" he was saying.  
  
Yuna and Rikku were still hugging and kissing in the bed.  
  
"You promise you'll never forget me?" Rikku asked her.  
  
Yuna got up and sat on the bed.  
  
"Better than that. We aren't going to separate." she said.  
  
"What?" Rikku didn't understand. "But... you were going to go back to Besaid, right? With Wakka and Lulu... everybody... right?"  
  
"I was... but I'm thinking about going with you guys." Yuna said, lying on the bed again.  
  
Now Rikku was the one who got up and sat on the bed.  
  
"But it'd be too dangerous for you, Yunie... you know..."  
  
"I faced Sin, and won. Will it get more dangerous than facing Sin?" she asked, getting up and placing her hands on Rikku's shoulders.  
  
"I hope not." Rikku said, then giggled.  
  
Yuna and Rikku, then, kissed again, now a longer and more full of passion kiss.  
  
"You do realize what we're doing, Rikku... we're... cousins, right?" Yuna said, when they stopped.  
  
"If it was wrong... we wouldn't be doing it." Rikku said.  
  
"I'm going to tell the others about my decision, then." Yuna said.  
  
Back on the bridge, Brother had the idea of using the big speakers of the airship to call Yuna and Rikku.  
  
"What could they be doing?" Lulu asked herself.  
  
Yuna and Rikku barged into the room, then.  
  
"Where... were you??" Brother asked with his odd accent.  
  
"Shhh! Yuna has something important to say!" Rikku said.  
  
Yuna looked at Rikku then. She thought of all what she and her cousin did and what it meant to her.  
  
"I... Rikku and I are in love." she said in front of everyone. 


End file.
